Satin Pharaohs of the Hunted
by Sarah DeLaurentis
Summary: As South Italy walks through the night, a strange demon takes her and is ready to devour her, but is saved by a teenage boy who claims to be her protector. As they travel and kill other creatures they'll have to face other predators after them. Anime Show Used:Hetalia Characters Used from that show: Germany, Prussia Original Characters Used: South Italy, Sacillia, Cleveland
1. Chapter 1- Satin Pharoahs of the Land

"You're weak." The man said while slashing South Italy's back. She was locked up in shackles, in cold hand cuffs, and other restraints preventing her from moving. She was against the wall blindfolded and suffering; covered in her own blood. The man licked the dark red blood off his whip and grinned. "This isn't ordinary blood from any man my dear." He said in an old growled voice. "What are you? You're no human or thing that I ever hunted or ate before."

South Italy remained silent except for the chatter of her teeth. All she was able to do was to wait till her demise was done and over with. The man put his one hand on the wall and pulled her hair back. Then, he undid her blindfold and made her stare at him. He had gnarly dark green skin, his eyes were as white as the moon, his ears were ripped and dried up with old blood, and his claws were jagged and long. South Italy's eyes widen, she wasn't in the hands of an ordinary human, but a Cannibal Hunter who hunts in the night searching for new victims for the clan to feast on.

"What's wrong? Scared of being in the claws of death?" He screeched afterwards as he showed his yellow yet sharp teeth. Drops of slobber lay on S Italy's face as she froze in fear.

He added, "Tik tock, until midnight strikes, prepare to be gone."

The stroke of midnight came as the bells inside the clock sounded off.

"Ha ha ha ha! Prepare to die!" He screeched.

He raised his sharp claws into the air and threw her across the hard stone ground. S Italy's cuffs broke from the impact and tried to undo the shackles around her ankles. Abruptly, her necklace glowed bright and the Cannibal Hunter slashed his mighty all powerful claws. S Italy raised her arms and covered her head.

"Run girl! Run!"

She glanced up and lowered her arms in astonishment. A teenage boy was in front of her; saved her from deaths role. He had silver hair that glistened in the moonlight, yet he was only wearing rolls of wrapped pieces of cloth.

"Don't just sit there! Run!" The boy shouted.

She took her necklace and used the sharp point on the bottom of her chain to break free from the shackles. She stumbled up and ran out of the dark alley.

"My prey!" The creature screamed. He whacked the boy out of the way with a single stroke of his other hand and was sent flying through the brick wall.

"Oh well", he added, "They're other prey to stock on for the clan. Like you." His long tongue licked his whole face.

The boy crawled out of the gap covered in soot and growled, "Time to put you down."

He turned his right arm into a long ten foot chain and jumped high into the air. He whipped the chain around the hunter's neck and yanked. The beast started to choke and the boy morphed into a great white wolf and with tremendous speed, he clamped his powerful jaws into the creature's neck and landed on its back, causing the Cannibal Hunter to fall. "Bye you worthless soul." Within a single yank, he decapitated him. The blood spurred all over his mouth and onto his pelt. The wolf threw the head at the wall and pushed the cannibal onto his back with his muzzle. Then, he ripped open the bellows of the stomach with his black claws and searched upward for the man's heart with his mouth. When he lightly bit the heart he pulled it out and crushed it in his teeth. He swallowed the organ, but spitted out a black soul shaped like a small sphere. He transformed back to normal and grabbed the soul.

"Hmph. So this is what a soul looks like up close. Strange... Well, I better go find my partner before she decides to leave town." He sighed and began to track her down.

S Italy finally stopped at Germany's house and banged on the door with her fists. "G-Germany! Please open up!"

Germany quickly opened the door and she hugged him tightly. Germany took a few steps back with her and regained balance. "Mein Soldat, why are you covered in blood?"

As she explained what happened, the boy that saved her earlier saw her on the porch. "Hey! South Italy!" He called out.

S Italy replied, "How…" Her voice trailed off in confusion.

Germany grabbed her wrists, "Did you tell him your name?"

She shakes her head, "N-no."

Germany looked at the man who was soaked in blood as well. He pulled her inside and locked the door.

"Don't fret; he can't get in this house." He laid his pointer finger lightly on her lips.

The entire ruckus woke up Germany's older brother, Prussia, and South Italy's older sister, Sacillia.

"Are you two alright?" Prussia questioned.

There was a sudden banging at the door. On the third hit, the doors silver hinges broke and the door slid across the floor. The Germans held on to the girls protectively and had their backs turned to prevent the dust from getting into their eyes.

"South Italy, come here." The boy ordered.

They all looked back at him and Germany and Prussia took out their hand guns. "Stop or we'll shoot you dead." They both said with a bold voice.

The boy raised his hands over his head, still with the soul in his hand and calmly said, "I'm not looking for any trouble. I just want my partner."

Germany growled, "For what? To turn her into a demon with whatever that thing is in your hand?"

He aimed at the soul and was ready to shoot it.

"D-d-don't shoot that! I need it! South Italy, tell them to seize their ground."

South Italy stared at him and replied, "Stop you two."

Prussia puts his finger on the trigger, "Why should we?"

"He saved my life after all. I don't think he would mean any harm."

They boys reasoned to her and lowered their guns.

"South Italy, you're my partner."

"Wow, this man's making perfect sense." Prussia exaggerated.

"No, listen to me. I-I'm a Satin Pharaoh that has been blessed to you after birth. I was assigned to protect you at all costs no matter what." The man said.

South Italy hesitated, "Satin Pharaoh?" She laughed. "A Satin Pharaoh. Really?"

The boy raised a brow and growled, "Do you think this is a joke?"

"If you are my so called 'protector' then you should know what I do then correct?"

"Easy. I've been in your room hanging over you on the wall since you were an infant."

"Ok. When was I born, what is the nickname Germany gave me and recall an embarrassing moment I have had."

"Sounds easy enough."

The pharaoh thought for a few seconds and had prepared an answer. "You were born on September 6th and the Union Hospital at ten twenty four A.M. When you and Germany met, Germany calls you his Soldier and you call him your General. Finally, an embarrassing moment in your life was when Germany and Russia were fighting in the hall way because Russia caught Germany peeking through a hole in the men's locker room to see you in nude. Russia whacked him with something long and iron and Germany chased him and knocked him out afterwards."

South Italy and Germany blushed in embarrassment and looked away from him and each other. "Please do not talk about that ever again." Germany said quietly.

"Someone was trying to get lucky during high school." Prussia grinned.

His girlfriend chuckled.

"Please tell me that you believe me now?"

She looked at him and walked close to him. "M-my own Satin Pharaoh? Do you even have a name that I can call you by?"

"Cleveland Soviet at your service." He gently grabbed her hand to bend down and softly kiss it.

"What do you people do?" Germany questioned. Then he yanked her away from Cleveland and carefully caressed her.

"Like I said before, I protect the person to whom I'm blessed to, which is South Italy here. There are consequences, but many advantages though."

"What do you mean by consequences? She won't be harmed will she?"

Cleveland smacks him. "Were you not listening to me? God you humans are so short spanded. Of course I'll protect her. I'm the best there is to come by out of all land animals big shot."

"Really now?"

"Germany stop." She pets his arm and soothes him and added, "Please continue."

Cleveland cleared his throat and resumed. "As I protect her we have a total of six lives that we share together. Whatever I feel she feels as well. Like so."

He punched his arm and South Italy flinched in pain.

"Ok you made your point, just stop." Germany growled.

"As we live on, we must collect these black souls. The black souls come from demons. They can try to hide, but my nose tells me no lies. Each soul contains the old power that the other creature had. Simply, the stronger the creature, the juicier the soul." He licked his lips as they watered for the soul in his hand right now.

"After eating a certain sum of souls, we will slowly ascend in the Pharaoh Realm list by consumption of souls. If we consume more than five hundred and thirty two souls, we can be ranked as a Lord. The benefit of being a Lord means that we will receive the power of immortality. Also, as we hunt for demons, there are people out there that hunt us pharaohs and partners as well. They hunt us for the pendants. If they take our pendants we pharaohs are forced to do whatever they say. We look possessed with our eyes all white, are skin as red as blood, it's terrible."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what happened to your face?" Sacillia asked.

"What's wrong with my face?" He said sternly.

"The scar that goes from the corner of your lip to your ear. What happened?"

"Sad to say, I don't know. I lost my memory because of this scar. All I was told that I was 1200 years old and that my master ran away. He said that I was a pharaoh now and not a partner. I wish I knew the past to this scar as well, but it still remains unknown."

South Italy yawns and lays her head on Germany's chest. Germany guessed, "Tired?"

She gave a slow nod and Germany picked her up bridal style.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" Cleveland spurred.

"We'll get back to you tomorrow. Night."

The four went to bed and Cleveland sat on the couch staring at the soul. He lifted the dark orb over his mouth and swallowed it whole and lies on the couch. He rested his eyes and sighed, "I hope so. There are other things that you should know dearly. It may even kill you."


	2. Chapter 2- Soul of the Sin

South Italy wakes up from the morning sun rays through the glass window. She sat up and yawned. She glanced to her left to see her boyfriend, Germany, still asleep and has his one arm wrapped around her waist. She slowly shrugs it off of her and looked at the time. It was five fifty five A.M. She crawled out of bed and sluggishly changed into a purple tank top missing a strap on the right and wore a dark purple shirt with black flutters on the end of the Goth fabric. At last, she took her pendant off of the small black dresser and wore it around her neck. She walked down the dull hallway and into the living room. There, she saw Cleveland already awake and ready to go for something it seemed.

"Why are you up this early?" She asked.

Cleveland stretched and yawned, "Whenever you wake up, I wake up. I guess that you can say that we're linked in a way I suppose."

"Well, I'm eating. Want anything to eat?"

"Eat?" He laughed. "Idiot. We pharaohs do not eat that wrenched fancy human food. We only eat Spyrix Pills and Black Souls. If we eat human food it'll make us sick, and I don't think that you would want to be sick either now would you?"

He took out two containers of pills. One was a yellow container labeled 'Spyrix Pills' and the other as a white container, but the markings were covered from his thumb. He took two pills from the Sprix container and one Emphysema pill from the other.

"Bottoms up." He said and swallowed all three at once.

"What was that other container?"

"My Spyrix Pills?"

"No that white one." South Italy pointed at the white container in his hand and he put them both back in his black and blood stained stitched pouch that was chained around his waist. "That's for my knowledge only and for no one to find out, especially you."

"Show me the pills."

"No!" He snapped. "Get it through your damn thick skull. No one will know. Is that clear?"

"Awake already?" Germany said leaning against the wall with his one leg crossed the other.

South Italy ignores him, ""Tell me or I'll get Germany to put an AK-47 to your head."

Cleveland growled, "How about you stop shoving your head up someone else's ass? It's their privacy."

She formed both hands into fists and glares at him, "Do you really want to piss me off?"

"No the real question is, is that do you want to piss me off? I'm ten times stronger than you; I can rip you into shreds and have your intestines for breakfast." He clenched his teeth and showed her his wolf teeth; all yellow with specs of dried up blood.

Germany gets in between the two and pushes them away from each other; each hand on their foreheads. "You guys can't fight each other you'll hurt each other twice as much. You two can feel the same pain, remember?"

Cleveland added, "That's only if we're versing a person other than ourselves. If we fight, it's fair game. Also, get your f****ing hand off my face!"

Prussia shoots the ceiling with his hand gun, thus silencing the dispute. "Both of you shut up!"

Cleveland, "Fine. Come on South Italy, you're patrolling with me."

"Patrolling? I refuse to do so." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, really?" Cleveland pushed Germany with full force, causing Germany to fall on his side on the couch. He picked her up and put her over his right shoulder. He dragged his left foot on the wooden floor to form two bright red triangles, one right side up and one upside down on top of one another. He stomped his other foot into the center and transported downtown.

He smirked, "Told you that you're patrolling with me. Now I can also tell you the other rules of the pharaoh."

"Oh, joy to the world." She sighed.

"And to make sure that you don't try to run away or escape…"

He clipped a black leather collar around her neck, which laid right on top of her necklace and it glowed red mist. He set her down and allowed her to claw at the collar. "Get it off of me!"

"No. Now you can leave within fifty feet or else you get a tiny shock."

"Ich hasse dich."

"I hate you too." Cleveland translated. "Now come. We have demons to eat."

He took a deep breath and sniffed the air. His golden eyes turned blood red and all he saw was nothing but black figure, which were the citizens, and a white outline of the town and other objects. He scanned the people and only found the very common innocent white soul.

"Damn it. I was hoping to have a tasty treat this morning. Maybe if someone would have cooperated we would have had one by now!"

"Hey, don't blame it on me; you're the arrogant ass around here."

Not far from them were dark purple eyes stalking them in the darkness of the alleyway. Its long tongue flickered at a fast pace and back into its mouth.

Cleveland said, "Come on, we'll have a better chance if we go to the forest. It'll be a lot easier to find one there."

They walked out of town and into United Park. They went across the stone bridge and took a left at the intersection of paths.

"Keep your eyes wide open. Some demons can camouflage into the scenery." Cleveland warned.

"What kind of creature would attack us out of the blue? Besides, I know this whole entire forest since I was eight. I'd be in here every day."

Cleveland added, "Until you were thirteen. I influenced your mind and made you think of that bear when you were little."

She raised a brow. "T-that bear was an illusion? That grizzly bear almost slaughtered me! I was scared to death!"

"I know, but I had to. You see, after you left, two years passed by and a war occurred between the Satin Pharaohs and the Leriks. Their leader, Nero, was an evil king. He was the soul of the sin. He was the birth of the Demonic Age. His wife, Pristine, wouldn't allow him to walk into the human realm so she went to an old church. She prayed to the Lords and begged for justice to be served to her husband. The Gods have answered her plea and a mysterious gem fell from the sky and gently lay in her feeble hands. The Gods said that she only had one wish, but in turn for the wish she would give up her soul to them. She wished for a new species that would prevent him from walking onto the Earth. Alas, her wish was granted then immediately died. The Goddess of Tranquility and Nature, Sephis, took possession of her body and left the city and created a new, improved, and better city. After five years of hard work, she finally created the perfect city to create and nurse us Satin Pharaohs. When the population stabilized, she blessed few infants in the Human Realm and it slowly increased afterwards. The humans seemed to like us due to us protecting their children. Once the trusting zone was satisfying between the humans and Satin Pharaohs, Sephis told us why were created and born at a city hall meeting that she held. Sadly, after the meeting, the Leriks were trying to break in through the city stone walls. Nero busted the wall down and raised his golden sword with strange black engraved Greek letters meaning Death. His minions ran in front of him and were fighting us right then and there. Blood pools here, dead people over there. It was a massacre; a terrible bloodbath. The city reeked of blood and dead bodies; buildings collapsed and caught on fire. When our people realized that we were outnumbered, we escaped through Sephis's portal that she summoned. As she was closing the realm, Nero grabbed her from the throat and crushed her neck. A few of his demons, including himself, got though the portal in time and now walk, live, and breathe in this world.

They entered into the world to continue Nero's rule, enslavement, and to create new species to vanquish us all. As the years passed by, we found out that if he gave birth to the Demonic Age, he grew stronger because of all the black souls. His main source are the creatures so the more creatures we destroy and eat the black souls concealed in their hearts, the weaker Lord Nero becomes. Do you realize know that we must consume every soul?"

Suddenly, the pebbles on the ground began to quiver and shake. The whole ground began to make a loud rumble and crack. Cleveland took action by clutching her arm and jumping onto a thick branch of an Oak tree.

A long twenty foot spiked snake slithered out of the ground and paused to look for his meal, them.

"I hate snakes." She whined.

Cleveland covered her mouth with his hand forcefully, "Shut it. We're not going to be snacks for it unless you don't shut up."

The snake slowly wrapped upward onto a Red Wood tree and balanced itself on the smaller Oak trees. When it slithered onto the tree they were hiding in, it flickered its tongue at them. South Italy started to shake. "Don't move." Cleveland said calmly. The snake stared at them blindly with its purple eyes and she froze in terror. Then, the snake lets it's tongue touch them both. Her heart was pounding and racing while Cleveland was glaring at it. When the snake's mouth came closer to them, Cleveland knew that it spotted them. He pushed South Italy out of the tree and round housed kicked the snake into the eye. Then, as she fell she felt a big pierce in her stomach. She saw her pharaoh have a long fang through his stomach.

"Cleveland!"


End file.
